


Don't Say Another Word About Him (10.)

by Midagere



Series: Midagere Tumblr Protective Prompts - Drabble [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Midagere's Tumblr Prompts - Protective, Protective Derek, Protective Derek Hale, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr Prompts - Protective, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midagere/pseuds/Midagere
Summary: It's normal that you complain about your (sometimes stupid) friends to others. But what if there's something you don't know about them?





	Don't Say Another Word About Him (10.)

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 100 (drabble)  
> Pairing: Sterek  
> As I'm not native English speaker, I'm sorry for any mistake I did.
> 
> 10th prompt: “If you say another word about him/her, you’ll regret it.”

Raindrops were making their ways on the roof and Derek was lying on the sofa with a book in his hands, while Scott was walking furiously around the room.

“I really don’t know what to do!” he said finally after that speech full of gestures. “Stiles is just such a dork! It’s almost like when I tell him not to do that, he exactly does it! That shithead, I will throw him out of the window next time –”

“If you say another word about him, you’ll regret it,” Derek said uninterestingly. Scott threw a surprised look on him. …what?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudo or a comment if you want ^^


End file.
